


Lie To Me

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way or another, Peter will tell them what they want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:21 - The Hard Part._

"Tell us what we want to know."

Peter looked at the man standing before him, and spat. "I'm not telling you anything."

Amazingly, the man laughed. "We know there are others like you. We know that you know who they are, and where they are. And one way or another, you will tell us."

-

_"Peter!"_

_Peter struggled as the men held him. The others advanced on Claire, and she was just standing there, just staring at him._

_"Claire!" he yelled. "Run!"_

-

"Pete, what have they done to you?"

Peter looked up from where he sat. "Nathan?"

His brother smiled. "Yeah. It's me."

"How did they get you?" he asked, and Nathan shrugged

"I'm an easy man to find." He knelt down in front of Peter. "Just tell them what they want to know, and they'll let us go."

"Why would they do that?"

"It's not us they want."

"So they want Claire instead? I won't give her up."

"Peter, you have to. Trust me. It's for the best."

Peter blinked, then looked away. "You're not my brother."

-

_"I never got a chance to ask you why you're here."_

_Claire shrugged. "I had to run. I had to go somewhere." She looked up at Peter, her eyes shining. "I knew you'd protect me."_

_Peter smiled, and reached over to take her hand. "I'll always protect you."_

-

"Claire?"

Peter stood up as Claire entered the room, running into his arms. "Peter, thank god!"

"Claire, what happened?"

She was almost crying as she pulled back to look at him. "They must have found me somehow. We have to get out of here."

Peter shook his head. "I can't. I've tried, but ..." He reached out for her, and Claire came to him, pressing her face against his chest. He pushed her hair back, and she looked at him, and smiled.

"It's okay, right? It's going to be okay? You'll protect me?"

He returned her smile. "I told you. I'll always protect you."

She leaned up to kiss the corner of her mouth, and he caught her, his eyes searching hers. He lowered his head to kiss her, his lips pressed against hers for just a second too long.

She stepped back. "Peter, what -"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

Claire paused, and then her smile was back. She stepped forward again. "That's okay."

Her lips brushed his softly, and Peter put his hands on her waist, pulling her towards him. She relaxed into him, her hands sliding around his neck, and parted her lips as Peter deepened the kiss. Her body was soft against his, perfect, and when she broke away again, it wasn't in hesitation.

"Claire ..." Peter shook his head, trying to clear it. "We can't do this."

"It's okay," she assured him. "They said they're not coming back. Not unless we decide to talk."

"I didn't mean that. I meant ..." Peter gestured between them. "This."

Claire smiled a little, and took his hand. "Yes, we can," she said, in a voice barely above a whisper. "I want to."

She reached out, then, pulling his shirt over his head. Her fingers brushed the bare skin of his stomach, and Peter could feel himself give in. He kissed her again, sliding his hand underneath her shirt, brushing his lips against her neck, and was rewarded with an almost imperceptible moan.

When she was standing naked in front of him, he had long since lost the ability for rational thought.

-

_So these guys, they're after you?"_

Claire nodded. "They're after me. They're after all of us, I think."

"What do they want?"

"I don't know."

"How do you know all this?"

Claire was silent for a moment. "My dad used to work for them," she said finally. "That's ... it's why I'm here. It's why he sent me away."

"Well, they're not going to find us," Peter said, and leaned in towards her. "You'll be safe here. I promise."

-

"What if they find the others? What if they catch them, too?"

Peter looked at Claire, and shook his head. "They won't find them."

"How do you know that? How can you be sure?"

"I just am. They were all in New York; Nathan, Matt, your dad. They'll know these people took us. They won't get caught."

Claire smiled, and she seemed to shimmer before his eyes. Then she was gone, and another woman was standing in her place.

"Thanks, Peter," she said. "You've been a sport."


End file.
